This invention relates to lamps and is particularly applicable to safety lamps which are used by miners attached to their helmets.
Usually, when a miner's lamp is turned off because of a pit accident, it is very hard to find his position because of the darkness inside the mining pit. If there is a glimmer light by the miner, it is easier to find the position of the victim of a pit accident.
It is known for miners to have luminous paint painted on the surface of their helmets in order to assist in finding the worker when the worker's lamp is turned off by a pit accident. However, such luminous paint painted on the surface of a helmet wears off during the passage of time. Also, because the light from the lamp is directed forwardly, little light is received by the helmet or the luminous paint thereon and the luminous quality quickly loses any power.